Rick Grimes and The Guardians
by HollowShellRanger
Summary: Rick is going through something horrible in his mind. What happens when he ends up sleeping and meets some childhood heros he once believed in? Is it going to be just what he needs to get back to his old self.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright so this idea came to me last night when my family and I were watching TWD. Then after I saw commercials of ROTG... I've been debating all day if I should even write this...SOOOOOO, I decided if nobody like this, i'll just take it off and we can all pretend it never exsited. This is a one-shot by the way. I'm still not able to work on my SH fic since i've just been...Well personal things have happend that I would rather NOT share, and in addition i've been brain dead on that story. So i'm gonna due one-shots every now and then. Maybe.**

* * *

He just lost his wife, by the look on his son's face he knew...He just knew...

Standing in this room, the room where it happend he felt like he was losing his mind...No, no he had to stay sane, he _WAS_ sane. His breaths were heavy with the thoughts running a mile a minute in his mind. His sanity was on the line here and seem to be decreasing more and more.

He decided to sit. Grabbing the stool near by he placed it infront of the desk with objects scattered across it. The only thing that stood out was a phone, an old fashion styled phone. His elbows rests on the desk while his head was in his hands. Fingers gripping his hair. He _NEEDED_ to be with his new born and Carl... But he just...He just. He needed to comfront this but _HOW?!_

Before anymore thoughts could run through his mind...His eyes felt heavy, the lids slipping closed completely. And before he could try and snap himself out of it. He was out like a light with his head on the desk with the support of his now crossed arms to be some kind of pillow for him.

**The Nightmare And Childhood Rememberance:**

It was dark, no dark would be an understatment. More like Pitch Black.

"Where...?-" The man was going to question until his gaze shot to an image, it was a shadowy figure with more shadows seeping from it. The man had to narrow his eyes to see, it looked like a shadow man, but with human features in a way. Grey skin, jet black hair, it looked like he was wearing a robe maybe? The man couldn't tell to clearly. Whoever it was, he couldn't remember why, when looking at him, he felt this feeling of, of rememberance. As if he's seen this shadowy figure before but from a very long time ago.

"A world thrown into chaos, well your world anyway." The shadow man stated. His voice for some unknown reason made the man feel a chill run up his spine. Where has he heard and seen this...this THING before?

"Who are, ... What are you?" The man questioned the shadow man.

A chuckled escaped his lips from this. He brought his hands out from behind his back, rising them to his sides and making shadow trendals seep out even more. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me, Rick. You're a grown man now, you have a son, a newborn, and a wife." He paused. "Well _had_ a wife anyway." A smirk played it's way on his lips to the reaction Rick gave him.

His eyes widen in anger at the mention of this THINGS words. His face contorted into rage...But slowly into confusion. Why would he remember this thing infront of him? A grown man? He blinked more before looking at the thing.

"Just what do you mean? What the hell are you?"

A 'tasking' sound came from the shadow man. "It's a shame, I loved giving you nightmares as a child. It's too bad you grew up..." Another smirk grew on his lips. "But then again your already living a nightmare." The shadow man chuckled.

Rick was starting to realize something, it was slowly sinking in. Nightmares as a child? Wait a minute? This was the thing that use to make Rick toss and turn, wake up screaming in the middle of the night, keep him scared of the dark when he was just a little boy? A mix of rage, fear, and disbelief struck him. But wait a minute why was he seeing him now?

As if on cue the thing spoke to him. "Your dissolving into maddness Rick. Your sanity is causing you to," He paused again as if looking for the right words." See things to put it simply. Believe things to be there as if they were real." His stare locked with Rick's. Both brown eyes and yellow iris's staring at one another.

Before Rick knew it, it was like he was in a different setting. He saw himself, Lori, Carl, Shane... It was nighttime, the moon shined brightly up in the sky, Shane was already a Walker, Rick reached for his gun but found it wasn't there. Carl had his gun, pointing it at Shane and without hesitation he shot him.

Then it switched to Lori, she still had the baby in her, but he felt nothing but recentment. It switched again to Maggie and Carl, the baby, blood, Carl's stare. The moment of Rick himself realizing how much he loved his wife.

Things went back to black, He saw the shadow man again. Rick was overcome with the feeling of dread, he failed them, all of them. Or at least that's what he felt. The dreadfullness of having to kill his own best friend, his marriage, Carl his son, now this new born, everyone in the group! He felt like he's just failed. Yes he's got them this far. But for how long? This virus was already in them! How was he suppose to save them all from that let alone keep them all alive!

The fear welled up in him. The fear of not being able to do this anymore, his sanity couldn't take, _HE_ couldn't take this anymore...It felt like all his strength, will, everything was falling around him.

The shadow man smirked as he felt the man's self pity. But before he could try to do anymore damage. He felt Rick trying to find some kind of hope, maintain himself. The shadow man wasn't going to have any of that. He raised his right hand and a shadow trendal began to form into an image of his wife, then next he used his left hand to make his best friend.

"Rick. Why didn't you save me? Why couldn't you be strong?!" Came the voice of Lori.

"Yeah Rick! I told you I didn't think you could protect them and look!" Came the mocking voice of Shane. "Loris dead cus of you! But it's alright, she's with me now. Then again it's not like she wasn't already with me to begin with Rick."

"Shane's right Rick. At least he could have protected me, kept me alive." Lori's voice held nothing but venom in it. "Now because your alive Carl and the baby are just going to die! Everyone is, and it's all going to be your fualt."

By now Rick was on his knees, head hung with his hands over his face in tears. The strength he wanted to hold onto was fading and fast.

But something happend. A bright golden light shined out of nowhere and a chubby looking man with hair spiked like the sun appeared. Next to him was a large kangaroo...no wait. It was a bunny. Another light shined next to them and three more figures appeared. A female with hummingbird features and a human like face, a man dressed in red with swords tied to his waist and white facial hair... The last was a boy, now shoes, blue winter like hoodie, brown pants, snow white hair, and a staff.

The red dressed man pulled out his swords, the boy pointed his staff at the shadow man. All of them seem to be focused on him. Rick blinked his eyes just stareing. But seemed to be feeling that hope again, that strength. The next thing he knew, the shadow man started talking, and the images of Lori and Shane disolved into darkness.

"The Guardians!" The shadow man spat out.

The red dressed man responded in a russian accent. "Stop this Pitch! This man is going through enough!"

The shadow man, now known as Pitch. Just glared at the other. "That's not going to happen North." His hissed out.

Rick was confused, hurt emotionaly, his head was killing him. But soon he felt some kind of comfort. Looking up he saw the hummingbird lady. A concerned look was on her human face.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright now." She said gentlely.

Rick looked at her, not really sure what to do, so he asked. "Who, what are you?"

She smiled. "We're The Guardians. You may know us from your childhood." Her voice was soft but cheerfull. Even almost motherly. "I'm known as the toothfairy, The man in red is Santa Cluas, the boy is Jack Frost, over there is the Sandman and the Easterbunny." She looked at Rick to see him distrought.

"I...I know this is all hard to take in but, basically we're the good guys and that." She pointed at Pitch. "Is Pitch Black, The Nightmare King...He goes after childern's dreams...I just don't know why he has targeted you, Rick." Her voice was full of concern, but soon changed determind. "But we won't let him hurt you anymore." And with that she went to join the fight that the other four had started against Pitch.

He didn't know why but, her words gave him strength, it was overtaking the fear and self pity. Making him feel like his old self again. A loud growl of fusteration was heard, and the next thing Rick knew and saw; Pitch had thrown a shadow trendal at one of the Guardiens only for them to dodge it and hit him instead. He was out again.

**Back In Reality:**

Rick shot up quickly, eyes heavy with tiredness. He rubbed them and blinked them a couple of times, slowly looking around him he realized it was just a stupid dream. How long was he out? Was that real? Shakeing his head he stood up, stretched alittle bit. He began to walk around and hoped he hadn't slept for two hours since he was waiting for a call...Just then. The phone rang...

* * *

**AN: Well there you have it...I'm not sure what I was trying to do when I wrote this.. I guess I was bored. And to be honest I think I did...Eh on it. But Like I said earlier. If none of you like it i'll just take it off. This was not only my first time doing a one-shot, but doing a crossover that seemed completely unlikely to ever happen...I'll leave this up for a few days. Just to see responses to it. But like I said...I will take it down if there are enough of you who think, ya know it's trash, confuseing, or just not good...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright guys, due to some awesome reviews. I have posted this up too, now mind you...I still have not gotten a chance to see the movie. But I've read some wiki here and there so I hope you guys like Chap 2 of Rick Grimes and The Guardiens.**

* * *

Ducking behind cover as things at Woodbury became more heated. He looked back seeing Maggie, Glenn, and Oscar getting over some bus he hadn't noticed before. But just as he did...Oscar went down...Maggie screamed and Rick shot his attention for Daryl, searching until he saw his form alittle aways from him, reloading. Looking back infront...His heart nearly stopped,... Was that...Was that Shane?

He saw the man, intense gaze shooting his direction, his predatory marching coming for him. The full head of hair and full facial hair he had, almost made Rick disbelieve his vision... But he knew that was Shane. A snarl of his own appeared on his lips as he came from behind his cover and copied Shane's steps. Aiming his rifle, he shot Shane Walsh dead...Again... But as he took slow steps to the now dead body...Realization hit him that this was not Shane. Just one of the Governor's men.

He nearly froze again as he heard a dark chuckle. Whipping his head around...He only saw smoke and heard the gun fire, Maggie and Glenn's screams of Rick's name still went unoticed to him as his eyes lingered back to the man whom looked like Shane. A shadow hovered over the form and Rick's eyes followed it untill he saw him... Standing there infront of the dead body was that...that...THING!

Anger boiled in his blood as he raised his rifle again, that thing's features didn't seem phased in the slightest at Rick's threatening motion. He wanted to shoot this thing, but now hearing Maggie and Glenn calling him, he turned, then turned back... The monster was gone. Blinking a few times and with a shake of his head. Rick turned and ran for Maggie and Glenn.

* * *

"Why do you think Pitch has targeted Rick? A grown man of all things?" Came the voice of a worried Toothiana.

North stroked his beard in deep thought. Not even he really knew the answer.

"And...What about what's happening in that world over there? How did Pitch manage to get to some kind of..." Jack had added in and now was trying to find the right words. "I don't know, time demensional portal thing?..." Yeah that didn't come out as Jack had planned... But the other Guardians knew what he was trying to say.

Sandy made some golden images above his head at some ideas...But in the end all five of them didn't know how Pitch managed to get to Rick Grimes dream when, in their world Rick didn't exsist. They had come more or less near the end of what was happening to save the grown man. But they didn't know what was being said.

How they had found out about what was happening in the first place...Well, it was nightime in Burgess, Sandy sent out golden streams of sand to each child, usualy a Nightmare or so would corrupt one of his golden sands...But it didn't happen that night. He reported back to North and other's after he was done, and Tooth for collecting teeth, North looked at his globe and couldn't find Pitch or a Nightmare anywhere...This was a surprise for the Guardians.

When they had defeated him...They had not killed him...North sent Jack to go check out his lair, with protests of the others who thought maybe it could be a trick or something. But eventually Jack had went to Pitch's lair...Only to find it eerily empty. When he reported back, everyone became oddly worried.

Thats when MiM shown an Image into North's workshop of a man on his knees, distraught and almost broken. Before any of them could really comprehend it. They were now with the man, the shock on Pitch's face would have been priceless if the Guardians themselves hadn't known what happend. That's when they started to attack the Nightmare King, and Tooth went to comfort the man. During the battle and Tooth trying to comfort Rick, MiM was telling them of what Pitch tried to do before he sent them to his location.

Now the Guardians were back in North's workshop not knowing what to do or how to start. Pitch must still be tormenting Rick, he was nowheres on North's globe.

* * *

Pitch had been defeated, his Nightmares had turned on him, dragging him down to his lair and feeding off his fear, beating him even...He was so distraught himself, he hadn't noticed that very faint amount of self-laothing and fear seeping into his lair. But as soon as he saw and felt his Nightmares stop and turn their attention away from him...He felt it. Very light, very faint, but there. It was just a small bit but it felt great to him.

Confidance in a way spread through Pitch as he sought to conjoure where this came from. As he did, it grew a little bit stronger, just a little bit each time Pitch focused on it hard enough untill eventually he was there. A man who he had never seen before stood aways from him. But seeing into his fear, his inner darkness, he saw it all and decided to play it abit. It was working untill the Guardians came and ruined what he thought was not only fun, but with all this fear, self-pity the man named Rick Grimes had, he wanted it. He was giving him such power that he used to fight with the Guardians untill he threw a trendil, hitting Rick on accident, and waking the man up.

Pitch was back in his lair, furious, but not as soon as he thought he would never get a chance to feed off of Rick's darkness, had he been wrong. In an instant he felt that man's distress again and grinned sinisterly, grabbing onto it...And again appearing infront of the man. A dead body of a man Rick killed lay infront of Pitch's feet, It was a bit of a shock for a few seconds, but he chuckled as he saw the man he desired for power, Rick was staring at him in anger with his weapon potined at him. Though Pitch wasn't phased in the least. When the man turned his attention to his comrades, Pitch took in a quick look around him. Then with a smirk and glowing yellow eyes lingering on Rick, who still was distracted, hunger surged through Pitch to fuel his power from the man before him, but he would have to wait a while. So he seeped back into the fog and into a shadow, Dissapearing untill he would get his chance.

* * *

Rick, Maggie, and Glenn made it out of there untill Maggie brought up a good point. Where was the women who brought them here in the first place? And more importantly...Where was Daryl? The three were infront of a train and hidden by the forestry covering the front of Woodbury. Hearing a ruslte, Rick and other's turned, guns aimed. It was that women, bloodied and bruised up as if she had gotton into a rough fight. He didn't care, he demanded to know where Daryl was...But as she spoke, pleaded for him to basically keep her around...Rick lowered his weapon as a silent comformation to her request...

Rick's eyes scanned around the darkness, he knew Daryl was still in that town and needed to get to him...But he felt eyes on him. Sick tormenting eyes. Trying to find the soruce to calm his sudden paranoia, a glint of yellow cought his eye as he sharply turned in the direction, alerting the other three.

"What is it?" Maggie asked in an alert tone.

Rick squinted his eyes at the yellow ones staring back at him, soon he saw a sinister grin and nearly flintched as that thing faded into the darkness. In his mind he heard a faint.

_"I'm coming for you, Rick." _

Making the other man feel sick and enraged...

* * *

**AN: Ha. I kinda like this one, though I hope I didn't make anyone out of character too much. **


End file.
